


Rainy Days.

by LoverLance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), i guess, insp from that one instagram post!, well.... it's related to that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverLance/pseuds/LoverLance
Summary: Four times Chat brings his umbrella to patrol, the one time he doesn't, and all the little moments between.





	Rainy Days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who reads this gains some sort of enjoyment from it.  
comments and kudos are appreciated and encourage me to keep writing!

It had started out as something very simple; An easy way of getting into the habit of patrolling together when there weren't any Akumas to have it out with. Ladybug and Chat Noir had both decided that during the times they each had no prior plans amongst their own personal lives, they would meet up, at least once a week, to keep an _although somewhat tentative_ lookout on the city, in case anything bad were to happen that required their super assistance.

Once they had gotten into the routine of it all, it started going relatively well! While it had initially just been something they did for the safety of Paris and its' citizens, they had soon grown into a comfortable sort of groove, a friendship that only strengthened their mutual comradery and teamwork, as if they weren't already so quick-witted and skilled as a team. And aside from the extraneous nature of his flirtations, which she admittedly tended to take with a grain of salt and shut down twice as fast, Ladybug really couldn't deny it: having fun with her partner in such a way was actually quite enjoyable. He wasn't half as annoying as she pretended him to be either. They were just two good friends, keeping a watchful eye over Paris.

One day during one of their more impromptu patrol sessions, rather offhandedly, Chat had come to suggest that he could bring an umbrella with him on the days it was too rainy to roam freely with their respective gadgets, in order to keep themselves nice and dry.   
She agreed with a smile, after all, her kitty was one that hated getting wet it seemed, and then that was that; the subject being pushed out of her mind until the day they required an umbrella eventually arrived.

It was expectedly cold the first time it had rained since their agreement, a forecast airing that morning had predicted it would be raining for most of, if not the entirety of that week. It was going to be so rainy in fact, that upon first seeing the report, Marinette had wondered briefly if Stormy Weather herself had perhaps made another debut on the weather channel. She highly doubts it, but luckily for the people who lived there, even if that were the case, two reliable heroes were soon heading out on the town and they were more than qualified to handle whatever came their way when and if it did.

Ladybug had headed to the park, their designated meeting place for that day's patrol; She waited underneath the shade of a nearby tree, standing upright as the park benches were far too damp to sit upon, the occasional droplet of rain or two falling through the leaves, landing on her head; as if right on cue, she soon heard the familiar sound of a metal baton hitting the ground with a metallic-sounding thud; her partner coming right with it, a bright yellow umbrella tucked behind him in his belt, which he then pulls out and grips in his clawed hand once his feet are firmly planted on the wet grassy ground below them. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought that he had chosen the bright colour to draw attention to the fact they were sharing one in the first place, but she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, that hey, maybe it was just a favourite colour of his, or that it was the only umbrella he owns, something or rather along those lines.

"For you, my lady," Chat offers, extending the still-closed umbrella to his red-clad partner, bowing slightly as he does. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” 

"Somehow, I think I managed just fine on my own, thank you very much," She muses back, giving him a soft and mischievous smile, her movements playful as she reaches out, tapping the bell on his suit to make it jingle lightly, before she accepts the umbrella from his waiting hand and unfolds it, hoisting it above both of their heads, taking special care to make sure there was actually enough room for the both of them, considering height and all.

”You know Chat, you're always saying that I have a plan for everything, but I never would have thought of something as simple as to bring an umbrella out on patrol with us unless of course, I used my lucky charm.." She murmurs honestly, paying him a slight compliment in the process. 

"Well you know, it doesn't hurt to take the proper _prepawations_, besides, you’re always full of bright ideas, Bug. I’m just returning the favour! now then, let’s go, shall we?"  
Chat replies eagerly with a wink.

She shoots him an unimpressed look, but she's smiling with her eyes as they begin their walk down the street together.


End file.
